


Safe in his arms

by Flaimdra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt Rodney, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, but I'm not shure yet, could be seen as death, possible Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaimdra/pseuds/Flaimdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the welcoming circle of Johns arms the world consisted of hatred and pain and fear, but in here nothing could touch him, nothing could harm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this sitting on my hard drive for like ever and being deeply grabbed in insomnias clutches i decided to give it a go and see what you think of it.
> 
> no Beta has ever seen this  
> also English is not my first language (nor my second) so if i made any harsh mistakes i would appreciate a note 
> 
> hope U like it

Title: safe in his arms  
Autor: Flaimdra  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine and no money is made

It was easy to forget what had happened while he lay in John‘s arms. Easy to forget the pain. He felt secure here – almost as if he were lying in a Lovers arms – and wouldn’t that be a dream come true for John to be his lover?

Outside the welcoming circle of Johns arms the world consisted of hatred and pain and fear, but in here nothing could touch him, nothing could harm him. 

Rodney had always thought so and now that theory was proven right.  
Ronon was shouting something but it was hard to concentrate. 

He felt so weak.

Also the roaring in his ears made it kind of hard to hear him too.  
There was red light flickering above him and part of Rodney knew that it was Ronons Pulsepistol and he should get up and help push the enemy back , clear a way to the gate, but he could not get himself to leave the warmth of Johns arms.

He was so cold and John was so very warm, and full of life, and he felt safe in his arms.

Also Teyla was already well on her way to the gate, and he didn’t even knew who the enemy was and where it was eluded him too. 

All he knew –  
all he remembered was that thy were on their way back from a stupid Outpost where the stupid Alterans where studying flowers – FLOWERS for god’s sake – and where they had just wasted a significant amount of his very valuable time downloading the data for the stupid flower project of some stupid Ancient Hippie – time which would have been better spend improving Atlantis Systems – which he was making heard clearly and then the next thing he Knew there was a burning pain in his chest and he fell.

The others had immediately started shooting back, which was when he realized that he’d been shot.

But that was not the point at the moment. The point was that he wanted to stay close to John, safe in his arms, and this was probably the only chance he’d ever have to be allowed to have this. 

Darkness was starting to creep in, even the sheen of the open Wormhole spilling Marines and Carson out o fit couldn’t push it back and Rodney wanted to just let it engulf him and let sleep claim him but John wanted him to stay awake. John had desperately begged him to stay awake and he’d tried.  
He’d tried so hard but he couldn’t anymore

He’d lost all his strength.

He tried to apologize to John, wanted to say sorry but he couldn’t see John anymore. He knew that John had to be near him but he couldn’t even feel him anymore. 

There was nothing there but that terrible all engulfing Darkness coming ever nearer. He fought it with all the strength that he had left , but it was too strong.

His last Thoughts were of John and how he wasn’t even brave enough to tell him that he loved him,  
and then the Darkness won and there was nothing anymore.


End file.
